The present invention relates to a stapler assembly of the type composed of two pivotally connected levers and a stapling device releasably fastened to one of the levers and mounted to be pressed against the other lever to effect a stapling operation.
In known stapler assemblies, a supporting foot of the office stapler, or stapling device, is fastened within the lower lever of the stapler assembly and the pivot axis between the upper and lower levers of the stapler assembly lies in front of the staple driver of the stapling device so that both levers are one-armed levers. One such structure is disclosed in Austrian Pat. No. 196,843.
This structure makes the location of a staple difficult to see so that a separate location finding aid is provided. Moreover, this type of structure results in a relatively large distance between the two stapler arms when the stapling device is in its opened position. This impedes ease of manipulation. Finally, to aid operation of such a stapler, a hump must be provided on the surface of the actuating lever of the stapling device, requiring additional expenditures and, when the stapling device is used outside of its lever assembly, this hump is an impediment to operation. Furthermore, filling the stapling device in its assembled state is extremely complicated.